


Consider the Goldfish

by Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie needs a replacement Monica, and Patrice is looking for a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider the Goldfish

“Oh!” Interviewee Nine looked startled, but pleased, if Laurie was reading the wide-eyed blinking and half-smile correctly. “That’s wonderful, thank you so much. I thought I’d have to wait to hear from you.”

“I see no reason to wait. By any metric, you were our most qualified applicant,” Laurie said, running the point of her pen down Nine’s resume. “Graduated summa cum laude from Harvard, extensive experience at Sequioa, and twelve years at Hooli, four of those as an SVP. Welcome to Raviga –“ she checked the name at the top of the page, and took a second to appreciate the clear, distinct font choice – “Ms Clark. Patrice.”

Evan, taking notes on the interviews for HR, sighed. Laurie felt free to ignore that. He didn’t need to like their replacement Monica; if he could refrain from falling idiotically in love with her, that was all she asked.

“I did have one more question.”

“Your salary would, of course, be commensurate with your Hooli pay-grade.” On this point, Laurie was prepared to negotiate, although she doubted it would be necessary. Nine – Patrice – seemed eager to secure a job, and unlikely to accept a Hooli counter-offer. One of the application questions was ‘Describe your reason for leaving last role’, and the answer had been just the words ‘Gavin Belson’.

“My question was actually regarding...” Patrice shifted in her chair, and cleared her throat. “Animals in the workplace.”

“Oh, we're not dog friendly,” Evan put in before Laurie could speak, a fact she mentally noted for his next quarterly review. “Not since Peter Gregory died.”

“I would not describe us as dog _hostile_ ,” Laurie said, somewhat irked. She was sure Peter Gregory would have been the first to concede that she had tolerated his small and ridiculously-named dog, on the occasions when he’d inflicted its presence on his colleagues. “But this is a place of business. Not a petting zoo. The new, post-Peter-Gregory Raviga has a strict no-animals policy. I trust that is... acceptable.”

There was no question that she was misreading her newest employee’s face. Patrice’s smile was, one might say, dazzling. “Thank you,” she said. “I know I’ll love it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's little dog is semi-canon: according to the Raviga website, he had a much-loved pug/Boston terrier cross called Lando Pugrissian.


End file.
